


Day Seven: Fighting Side-by-Side

by Zorua_Illusion



Series: ZI's Genyatta Week 2k16 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, This was so much fun, and I got to complain about AO3 tagging, but - Freeform, but honestly it probably isn't, i put it there anyway, i'M SAD, is probably a better tag to use, last day of Genyatta Week yall, passive-aggressively, thanks for humoring me, you know I always put the graphic warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua_Illusion/pseuds/Zorua_Illusion
Summary: They may battle often now, but they do not battle together nearly as much.But when they do... oh, it's a sight to behold.





	

Everyone knows Genji is a capable fighter. The Overwatch veterans remember how he would pass through enemies, silent as a wraith, blending into shadows with all his running lights turned off, moving faster than most could hope to follow. Destruction followed in his wake- focused but widespread, leaking with rage. They remembered how Genji shed his family name of _Shimada_ and how his destruction had always seemed to increase in any missions dealing with them.

He still passes through shadows as if he’s incorporeal, flanking an enemy team and surprising them with quick blades and sharper reflexes. But now he’s more precise, the rage he felt controlled, quelled, leaving nothing but Genji’s deadly grace he had trained since he could walk. He bears the name _Shimada Genji_ once more, but most will still only call him _Genji._

Zenyatta surprises many Overwatch members with his own prowess. He may look frail, but one should never judge a book by its cover, something Zenyatta proves as his orbs ring softly in training, attaching a Discord Orb to his target before striking them. His shots are devastating but reserved in training; enough to teach his opponent to not underestimate him but never enough to send them packing to the medbay.

His strikes in battle ring like church bells with how they pummel their enemies. Zenyatta may stand for peace, but he refuses to be a doormat if pushed too far.

Zenyatta and Genji are not often assigned on missions together. Not by anyone’s choice, really, it’s just how the cards of life play out. But when they are assigned to a mission…

Oh, it’s like a storm at sea.

The two will move together, latching onto the other’s energy, falling into each other’s orbit. They dance in the deadly game, attacking and guarding, pushing and pulling, opponents falling as they work together and with the team.

Devastating, beautiful, a force of nature too strong to contain.

They don’t show off. They don’t brag. The rhythm they fall into is natural, learned after fighting side-by-side for years.

Zenyatta kicks a man and ducks as Genji’s blade follows.

(Later, Zenyatta will say a prayer for those lost souls. Genji will stand by him, head bowed in respect.

No one disturbs them.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: (chanting) Badass Zenyatta! Badass Zenyatta!  
> He actually does a decent amount of damage for a healer class. 5/8 would play again. (I literally just got 46 eliminations as our favorite omnic healer in one match and play of the game from doing so. I was so proud.) Also, I love the fact that Zenyatta just straight up does a boot to the head for his melee.  
> If you wanna find me on battle.net, I'll tell you how, but I will tell you this first:   
> A.) I stick to AI play with some arcade mixed in. Generally medium AI, though you might find me in the easy rooms on occasion.  
> B.) My internet is absolute garbage. Depending on how crowded it is, I can last from three matches to not even making it off the title screen. That being said, in 3 days I'll have solid internet until January.  
> Fair warning. My battle tag's "MissZI". If you want the numbers, you'll have to contact me since I don't know them off the top of my head.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
